Dariena
The City of Dariena is the largest city in the Republic of Dolgaria, located in the province of Lirath. A coastal city, it is a major tourism center in Dolgaria. History Originally named Darina, it was the first capital of Dolgaria, and remained so for most of the time until the late 3rd millennium when it was permanently moved to present-day Dolgariapolis. As such, it was a popular destination for political scholars, and is home to many ancient political landmarks that were used in Dolgaria's past. Landmarks The National Senate Building was built in 2100 after 74 months of construction, and was used as Dolgaria's legislature until the shifting of the capital. For some time after its construction, it was the largest governmental building in all of Terra, and contained the Senate, the Cabinet, the Consul, and the President. It was abandoned after the capital moved, and was subsequently adopted as a national museum years later. People's Square is a large square in the center of the city, located in front of the former legislature. It was constructed a year after the construction of the National Senate Building in 2101, and remains a focal point in Dariena. 40 old fountains are maintained on the site, which have been running consistently for over 1600 years. These fountains are used to irrigate the 120 surrounding gardens, which have been maintained since construction as well. Dariena, being the main coastal city, has been the main port of entry for immigrants to Dolgaria for a millennium. The Lirath Immigration Processing Center was built in 2590, and processes prospective immigrants who have just arrived in the country via aircraft or ship. Transportation Dariena's metro area is served by an expansive subway system, while some areas of the inner city are served by an independent high-speed monorail. Dariena is one of the busiest transportation hubs on Keris. It is served by Lirath Intercontinental Airport (formerly Henrijs I International Airport), Dolgaria's busiest airport, which has airline destinations across Terra. The city's economy is defined by the Port of Dariena, where over 65% of Dolgaria's imported or exported freight arrives or leaves, by ship. The port is also complimented by a massive civilian marina, which is capable of mooring up to 3,000 average-sized boats. Another facility at the port is the Lirath Ferry Terminal, where private and government-owned ferries are able to shuttle vehicles and pedestrians between Dariena and destinations off of the mainland. The most popular destination is Karzon, a trip which takes about 35 minutes. Ferries leave for, or arrive from Karzon roughly every 20 minutes. Ferries to minor outlying islands are also available, and a ferries leave for Lodamun - a 5-hour trip - twice a day. Dariena is served by several highways, including the Coastal Highway (Route D18) and the Dariena Loop (Route D100). The Lirath Expressway (Route D1) is the busiest highway in Dolgaria, and by extension, Dariena. Connecting Dariena directly to Dolgariapolis, it terminates at the ferry terminal. Category:Cities Category:Dolgaria Category:Dolgarian Cities Category:Cities of Lirath